The present disclosure relates generally to visualization of data, and more particularly, to controlling the visualization of data by a graphical user interface.
Conditional formatting and data highlighting exist in business analytics and business information applications making it easier to locate critical data from amongst the masses of data available. Typical report authoring software supports methods to highlight data that falls within desired data thresholds and zones with effects such as color, bold font, and flashing backgrounds. Various products provide menus to define the desired data thresholds and zones, and to define the formatting options to support the authoring of conditional formatting for highlighting.
A typical way to display data is on a “dashboard,” a dashboard being a visual display of the most important information needed to achieve one or more objectives. A dashboard consolidates and arranges information on a single screen, allowing the information to be monitored at a glance. A dashboard, may display data within predefined data thresholds, and include visual highlighting of certain important information.